


We're not keeping him!

by Mirha



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirha/pseuds/Mirha
Summary: Mario was having a nice and calm evening. Until some drunk guy broke into his house, at least.





	We're not keeping him!

It was a peaceful evening. Mario was watching TV on the sofa, Lene at his feet. The small dog was snoring softly and that made his owner smile. Earlier that day, he had made a good impression at work and showed that loser Ramos who was boss. Now everything was well and he could relax while savoring that wonderful feeling of accomplishment.

Or at least that’s what he thought until he heard the sound of glass breaking. He immediately stood up as Lene barked, woken up by the noise. It was coming from the kitchen. Mario decided to investigate, but he still grabbed a knife laying on the kitchen. Better be prepared if he found a smuggler trying to break into his house.

When he opened the door, he found the window broken and a blonde man sneaking in. However, he didn’t look like a thief. Not with his red cheeks and the bottle of beer in his hands. Not a criminal, then, just a drunkard. That was just Mario’s luck.

Mario was about to shout, to tell the guy he would sue him for breaking his window, but the intruder walked straight past him before he could open his mouth. He also started yelling from the top of his lungs.

“Dejan, Sime, where are you? I brought beer for y’all!”

“Hey, hold on! This is not your house, you’d better get out!” Mario protested, putting a hand on his shoulder so he would stop to look at him.

“You’re not Dejan or Sime.” He stated while blinking, maybe trying to make sure he wasn’t making a mistake.

“No shit, Sherlock. Now will you please get o… Hey, what are you doing?”

The stranger simply turned around and started wandering through the house, all while calling for his imaginary friends, Mario on his heels. He started opening wardrobes and cupboards, his brows furrowed.

“Hey, Dejan, Sime, are you in there?”

“No, your fucking friends are not hiding behind my socks and boxers. You broke the wrong window, you idiot. Now leave my house and maybe I won’t call the police on your ass.”

This time, the man seemed to listen to Mario’s words. In fact, he didn’t take his eyes off him. Once Mario was done, he giggled and poked his cheek.

“Oh, you’re pretty!”

“What the hell? Put your hands off me! I didn’t sign for being harassed by a bastard like you.”

The man removed his hand while his lower lip quivered in exaggerated sadness. Mario restrained himself from labeling that pout as cute, because he certainly wasn’t going to have a crush on an alcoholic breaking into people’s houses, thank you very much.

“You’re… You’re no good!” The intruder wailed before proceeding to empty the entire content of his beer bottle on Mario’s head.

He coughed on it before pushing the drunk guy away so he could wipe the liquid off his skin. His eyes were screaming murder and even stupid Ramos wouldn’t have dared getting into a fight with him right now. But his surprise visitor didn’t seem to have any survival instinct, because instead of running away, he bumped into Mario’s shoulder so he could reach the sofa and crash on it.

This time, nothing could contain Mario’s anger. He was about to explode and kick this guy’s ass out of his home when Lene climbed on the sofa, all while sniffing around. Then the dog made her way into drunk guy’s arms, but only after licking his face thoroughly.

“Cute doggo! C’me here, doggo!”

Mario bit the inside of his cheek, trying his best to stay mad at the intruder, but the happy, goofy grin illuminating his eyes as he petted Lene made it hard for him.

“Lene, no. Come back here!”

The dog raised her head, looked at Mario, then put her muzzle on the stranger’s arm. The blonde guy giggled, so hard that he barely managed to reply “Lene, yes!” in the middle of his laughter.

“Now, enough is enough! You break my window, pour beer on me and now you’re teaching my dog to behave badly! Get off my sofa this instant!.”

Of fucking course, the man just laughed at Mario’s order. He cuddled closer to Lene and closed his eyes, seemingly content there. Pissed off, Mario grabbed his foot and tried to drag him off the sofa, but it wasn’t easy when the other man was doing his best to resist.

“Don’t wanna go.”

“I never said you had a choice!”

“See, doggo, your owner is being mean to poor Domo!”

“Stop talking to my dog and get your shit together!”

Mario pulled harder on the stranger’s shoe, but unfortunately for him it came off of Domo’s foot. He felt himself losing his balance, but this time, the intruder reacted surprisingly fast for a drunken man and sprung on the sofa, just in time to catch Mario.

“Careful, don’t hurt yourself. Doggo would be sad.”

“Let me go, I don’t need your help!” Mario snapped.

“Nope, too dangerous. You stay here.”

Mario tried to wiggle his way out of Domo’s grip, but he was trapped in his strong arms and couldn’t escape. The blond man forced him to lay on the sofa next to him, ignoring all the cursing leaving Mario’s mouth.

“For god’s fucking sake, I swear I will…”

Mario suddenly lost his voice when Domo laid his head on his shoulder, an appeased look on his face. That simple touch made his heart beat faster as Domo snuggled closer to him. The blond man closed let out a yawn then closed his eyes, clearly exhausted.

“You safe with me, now. Won’t let anything bad happen.”

The time it took for Mario to regain his senses and to start protesting again, the intruder was fast asleep. It also didn’t help when Lene dug her way between them so she could lay there. The dog gave Mario a pleading look and he rolled his eyes. Deep down, he knew he could push both the intruder and Lene away if he wanted to, but he just didn’t have the heart to do so.

“Fine, he can stay here for the night, but I’ll kick him out tomorrow morning the moment he wakes up!”

Lene yawned, clearly unconcerned, as she made herself comfortable between her owner and his unexpected guest. The dog stretched, not caring at all about Mario’s inner turmoil as he stared at his peaceful face. Even in his sleep, there was a huge, happy grin on Domo’s lips.

Somehow, he reminded Mario of a stray dog, with his goofy, hectic attitude. And to be completely honest, it felt strangely nice to keep him close in his arms, to not fall asleep alone. Maybe he would offer the man to stay for breakfast so he would get to know him a little. Just maybe.

As he was lost in his thoughts, Lene let out a happy bark. Domo stirred a little in his sleep, but he didn’t wake up, only tightened his grip on his human pillow. Mario sent a threatening look at his dog who just stared at him, her tongue hanging in the air.

“Don’t get any ideas. We’re not keeping him.”

The moment the words left his mouth, Mario felt his cheeks turn red and he was glad that no one except his dog was here to see his embarrassment. But the idea that befriending the man sleeping next to him, and why not hope for something more, was slowly making its nest into his mind, well-decided to settle here and to never leave.

Mario scuffed at himself, but as he closed his eyes to welcome sleep, he unconsciously pulled Domo a little closer.


End file.
